


Demetri/Hawk-Eli Oneshots and Drabbles

by Scarletfiction



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, At least some parts are still the same, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys fighting, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Cobra Kai (Web Series) Spoilers, Cobra Kai - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, House Party, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut, dark themes, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfiction/pseuds/Scarletfiction
Summary: Demetri/Hawk-Eli Oneshots and Drabbles from the great Great Cobra Kai series, sadly an really under represented shipFics:1) Disposable Teens pt.1 (Drabble) about the aftermath of Hawk breaking Demetri's arm.2) Disposable Teens pt.2 (Oneshot)3) Trapped in the Closet  (Oneshot) Hawk traps Demetri in a closet, at a mansion party over the summer...4) Disposable Teens pt.3 (OneShot)5) Trapped In the Closet pt.2: Not trapped in the closet. (Oneshot) Final Chapter6) Tide of Change pt.1 (Oneshot) AU of Hawk not breaking Demetri's Arm7) Disposable Teens pt.4 (Oneshot)
Relationships: Demitri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 277
Kudos: 105





	1. Disposable Teens pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: my first story ever, a small drabble just to test the waters, I needed more fics here with this ship so I decided to help the cause. Please read, kudos and comment. Thanks again. I own nothing but the drabble
> 
> :A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the arm breaking incident. Just some of Demetri's thoughts on it and some other things.

Demetri never thought all those years spent in binary brothers bliss, would end up with his arm broken by said binary bother. This was some Star Wars worthy saga shit right there, warring dojos style. 

He never got to really asses his emotions over what really happened that night, between Sam flaking in her trauma, and the reluctantancy of telling his poor mother what really happened. But she knew very well what happened, and who caused it, since the truth of it all was on national tv aka the school brawl heard around the valley. Plus every corner of the internets.

She had said nothing that day to him in school, when she came to pick him up. But when they got home, she just sat the sofa in the living room looking him to finally explain what had been going on, and how that ended up with a bully in Eli and putting him through a trophy case. 

He didn't tell her everything though. He told her most of it, and it ended up with her angrily getting up, and going to the hall closet and pulling out Eli's air mattress and stalking to the back door, and chucking it in outside in the middle of the night.

It's been a painful week since the breaking arm incident, he was still angry, scared and shocked, his mom was keeping him home, away from school. He did not want to press charges against Hawk, much to his mother's disdain, she skillful fully asked if he was waiting to end up like Miguel then to put him in juvey. 

He always thought it would have been them together forever, and would never have to worry about things that only happened to stories and not normal folks. Sometimes he wished he could text or call him but after the mall incident he blocked and unfriended him everywhere. It felt like a breakup like Hawk and Moon, or Miguel and Sam. His heart and soul was hurting for other half.

He felt like something disposable to Eli, something forgotten and this was unacceptable and unwelcomed. He was going to have to talk to him sooner than later and try and reason with him one way or the other. 


	2. Disposable Teens pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected things occur but not totally unwanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot. Unexpected things occur but not totally unwanted. Please leave comments and kudos. Thanks

Demetri is surely somewhere in the middle of a very severe meddlesome funk. Maybe some depression mixed in, plus with all this time home alone the boredom sets in as well. His emotions were all confusing and stifling.

It was now three and a half weeks from the incident, and he has yet be anywhere near Eli in any form or fashion. Which he should be calling a blessing in disguise, cause otherwise he might be in pain. Well more than he was already in.

His mom was now calling all the shots. She had the other new Miyagi-dos helping her collect all his homework, and projects that been adjusted by his teachers, as per her request. Because his mother had changed seemingly overnight. 

From her being a calm temperament, to her being on a very short fuse about this whole situation, in which he doesn't really blame her at all. She visited that idiot counselor in school, and gave her a piece of her mind so loudly about the bullies she was protecting with their stupidity. And it is part of the reason for this that happened, so Eli will play along and behave otherwise she will sue.

She saw Eli a couple times and was so fucking tempted to beat the crap out of him, but she must stay the course whatever that maybe. She had promised for now.

Sam visits him a lot now, and the guys by default also do as well, she still feels so guilty about it all. He agrees it was stupid and dumb thing to do, and he understands why they wanted to do it, to get some redemption. But her fear of that Tory-Bitch was crippling and it costed them, but now he also has own traumas to dwell on now. Eli had made sure of that.

He told his mother that on Friday she can have the day off cause the guys are coming over to hang out, and give her a break. He is happy to have some company, even though it is very familiar by now, and thinks nothing of it. 

But when they get here Sam seems out of it and nervous, Chris as well. They try to play it off when he asks thinking it was another attack by the snakes, but they denied it, and said everything is fine, and it wasn't that. And in the middle her being suspect, there is knock at the front door. He asks her if she expecting anyone, and they all look at the door guilty and suddenly they all get up unanimously and all go for the door. Now he is thoroughly confused left on the sofa, as they all get up and follow her.

"Guys, really what is going on?" 

"Nothing to worry about Demetri." she answers as she bolts for the door, her and Chris share another guilty look. 

She opens the door, and in walks that fucker with all the swagger of a returning champion, and he is glaring at him and all of them. All the breath has left Demetri's body, and for mad moment he thought they all gave him up to Eli, and this was his end. But she walks boldly in Eli's face and says, "You better remember yourself and behave, like you promised or I will make good on our threat."

Now if Demetri's eyes weren't wide before in question, then it was positively large at that cryptic comment.

Sam motions to the porch, "We all are right there, yell if you need too."

That was not comforting as she thought, he looks at her pleading "Why are you doing this?"

"You need to sort this out. It's for your own good." and she leaves him closing the door with finality.

Meanwhile, Eli is looking around the house like he is trying remember everything, "It's been a year since you have been here." he grounds out 

"Hasn't changed much."

"No shit, cut the bullshit why are you here Eli?"

"You never call me Hawk."

"Eli, why the fuck would I? I knew you when you were a nobody, and a whole lotta of good that did me. I am so over being your prey, why the hell are you here Mr. Villain?" 

"I am here cause I made a deal with Larusso, not that I want to be here-" 

Demetri angrily got up from the sofa and walked right up to him, in his face, gesturing to himself, "This is what you did to me your former best friend, not to mention all the daily bullying, and verbal abuse. Your superiority complex from that cult your are in will be the end of you. You will end up in jail one day the rate you are going, all because you are an badass right?"

Eli sneers and grinds his teeth, growling at his former bestie, he moves in to Demetri's bubble. Eli is biting his tongue, tense and unmoving, his body twitching for him to react but he remembers himself, allowing him to continue.

"You threw me aside like nothing, and years we spent together are nothing. If my arm wasn't broken I would kick your ass here now! You get to change and be Hawk, abuse, assault me, and everyone on a weekly basis. You could never accept I wasn't like you, a brainless pussy for most of the time. You are monster Eli, and you need to check yourself before you kill someone most likely me, and then I assure you nothing will stop my mother from putting you in jail then. Is that what you want? Is that what Johnny Sensei would have wanted? For you to be so far up Kreese's ass, and not think for yourself to be a better person?"

Demetri could see clearly that he was walking on thin ice with Eli and what he said but he was not sorry one bit. "And for fuck sake stop using Miguel as a fucking excuse for revenge on everyone. When your psycho-bitch team mate couldn't handle her emotions like a normal human, and started the brawl that ended him. In which Robby tried to stop by the way, but yall hyena minds could only see the fighting as an answer to everything. Everything is black and white no gray at all no chance for a middle point, but you need start thinking for yourself soon Eli."

Demetri stepped back and looked at him and purposely giving him his back, and walked into the kitchen, leaving him to stew in his words. He didn't know what gave him all that bravado, but he felt better now, but his throat was suddenly dry. He was looking for a bottle of water to gulp down, which he had to clumsily open. He hears Eli walk into the kitchen, and just by reflex he hands him a water bottle too, like old times out habit.

Eli takes it and angrily gulps it down. Something in face changes a for brief second, and his demeanor is completely gone, and he hastily asks, "How is your arm going?"

"As well as could be. A lot of pain! Look Eli, I am not gonna lecture you anymore, and like I mentioned before I am done being your prey. I have said what I wanted to say to you on the subject. At this point, I am still not giving up on you whether you want to believe it or not. You can come to me if you need a safe place, but you have to stop this abuse and bullying with everyone Eli!"

Eli looks like he is trying to understand the connotations of what I just said, and if I know what I just said to him. "What do you want me to say, that I will comeback to you? Leave Cobra Kai for you Demetri!?"

"No, I don't care about you and me anymore, that ship has sailed. Only that you will think for yourself, and think about the offer! But as much I love this sudden bonding time, I think its time for you to go now, my mom will be back soon, and even I wont be able to save you then. You do know that it's been Sam, Ms. Larusso, and myself that are keeping her away from you right?

Eli finally looks a little shaken, and he gulps grudgingly and turns and walks away to front door, and walks out. Demetri finally lets out the breath he has been holding, and slumps down to the floor shakily, almost wanting to cry. 

It was there that they found him, Sam was hastily looking him over for marks, but he shook her off and said, "I am fine, as well as can be, when one faces with Eli! How the hell did you get him to come here?!"

"Sam threatened him with charges if he didn't come to hear you out, and behave and talk like a human being." Chris relayed.

"Thanks guys I needed that afterall. And would you look at that, I am still alive if that's something. He didn't say much guys, I said lots that needed to be said. Now we wait."

"You did good Demetri. It's really only you that could get Hawk to listen." 

"Did I really Chris? Only time will tell."


	3. Trapped In the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk traps Demetri in a closet, at a mansion party over the summer, both did not know the other would be there, and well things are tense, scared, angry and interesting. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: One shot set in season two. Set right after the mall incident, please note Moon and Hawk were never dating, and Aisha was still main girl in Cobra Kai, no Tory in this AU. Everything more or less is the same. 
> 
> Hawk traps Demetri in closet at a mansion party over the summer, both did not know the other would be there, and well things are tense, scared, angry and interesting. What will happen?
> 
> Eli is 17, and Demetri is 16.
> 
> :A/N There is a part 2 coming, and this my first time writing smut, please kudos and comment, thanks

He rarely could believe that this was his life now, here without Eli at his side. Never knowing when it all would fall apart again, and result in someone else getting hurt. In the span of five months it all went to hell, literally and figuratively. 

From Eli pressuring Demetri to join Cobra Kai, being assaulted by Kreese, the yelp review, the time away from their friendship, Demetri actually being alone, being threatened by hawk repeatedly, joining Miyagi-Do, the mall incident, Eli trashing Miyagi-Do and stealing the medal of honor, Sensei Larusso confronting cobras about all that, people leaving Cobra Kai to join his dojo, them cleaning up the dojo, and new students were met with distrust.

This off course led to some shocking truths from Sensei Larusso, choosing to tell them about his Cobra Kai days. You heard that right! All in order to make them bond, and understand each other better. 

\-----------

With all the revolving changing members in the dojos, he has to be somewhat cordial and open minded about the occasion. Demetri was currently sitting in Sam's car, on their way to a house party, quite unusual for him, as he is not a partier at all, he just forced to socialize now because of all the attention on them. 

So here he was on his way to a raging house party in the middle of summer, and two weeks after the mall fiasco, trashing of Miyagi-do dojo/stealing of the medal of honor, the clean up, Robby and Sam protecting him and his chicken, and off course the new members. They all were owed a little normal human time after all.

The seven of them enter, one of the guys was from the mall, Chris. The others where from the dojo after sensei went and confronted them, he said doors were open, and they came, some of them at least. They came in Chris' car with the rest.

It all really takes getting used to, just because of Cobra Kai's ego, ruining every sane mind left like these guys and Hawk. That name hurts him on so many levels, after everything he has been through for the last months seem like hell, emotionally, physically, mentally, and some parts his sixteen year old self has never uttered out loud. He never thought Eli would be his enemy and after him a day in his life.

But Star Wars should have thought him a lot about this topic right, he didn't choose to listen. 

The place packed and huge, and so far so good. When they entered the door, they glanced around by instinct now, looking to see if there were any cobras in sight. So far it seemed safe, so they breathed a sigh of relief, and headed for the kitchen to find alcohol. 

They were trying to enjoy the night, and live in the new interactions together, however awkward they may be at first. They separated after a couple hours in, when things seemed ok, and the others went to socialize with other friends. He had a few beers in him, a nice enough buzz now. He was staying in a corner of the room with Chris as backup/company, and shockingly keeping the conversation between them going. Actually enjoying himself.

He suddenly looks up feeling something is off, and sees that infernal red hair a mile away like a shark in the water looking for its prey, "Holy shit Chris! He is here!" Demetri gritted out in fear. He doesn't wait for him to see him, or for Chris to react. He gets up and runs out the side door, and up the nearest stairs in the blink of an eye. He thinks he is safe, and that Eli hadn't seen him, he randomly walks into a random hallway, and goes into a spacious closet to hide. 

The closet is really huge for a closet, filled with shelves with lots of linen and towels, on his left and right. Really how huge is this house anyway? He breathes a sigh of relief thinking Eli hadn't seen him, and he got away in time. But less than ten minutes later, the door is thrown wildly open, and their eyes meet, his in rage and victory, and Demetri in fear and anger. "Boo!" he says smirking widely. 

"Fuck! Shit!", he frozen in the middle of the room, his hands were shaking. His luck sucked so much these days.

He just rasps out, "Well, well, well, all good things come to those who wait, no one to save you now Demetri." as he slides in the closet with a grace of a snake slithering in on his prey. And Demetri could finally move, and thrown himself on the opposite side farthest away from him, not that it was far enough. Eyes blown wide with fear, and the tipsy haze of the alcohol is completely gone, "Shit, shit, shit!" 

Even though he was taller than Eli, he always felt shorter than him when he became Hawk. Now it was even worse; Everything he had been through over the last months and weeks, Eli's now permanent dangerous aura, that fucking mohawk, their warring dojos, his lack of being able to defend himself, and a wall behind him. Yes he felt even shorter around him now.

Demetri had a random, passing thought that he is going to bleed on the peoples white laundry! Oh Great!

Then came the the loud click of the lock sliding in place, sealing his fate. He is going to die, Oh my god! That fucker was smirking at him, that infernal smirk of his, and he has the audacity to look good! So good! Why do evil guys always look hot? Black and red leather pants, and blood red t-shirt inside. Matching his hair, UGH!

"Eli," he rasps out "please let me go!" his voice had risen in fear,

Hawk leans on the door, folding his arms, still smirking, "You really think I am gonna let you go? After the last months?"

"Yes that's exactly why, you were my best friend Eli!" his fists were clenched.

"And you betrayed me by reporting on the dojo to yelp, and not joining the dojo by my side." He growled out unfolding his arms, and made a step forward.

"You left me alone long before that Eli, and forgive me if I have a brain of my own! You didn't even try to help me when I said he assaulted me, and traumatized me. But now look at you doing all the traumatizing, and bullying to your best friend! Real glo up there, can you think for yourself Eli? And the dojo really?" Eli actually looks guilty for once, looking away,

"I knew it was you! How could you do something like that, on top of the mall fiasco, was all that insanity really necessary?" 

Eli was angry again now, the smirk was gone, he was over and in front of him in a heartbeat, further pushing Demetri hard against the wall. Hands were gripping his chest hard, and his hands reached out and gripped them trying to get Eli to back off. "Like I said, I tried tell you that you belonged at my side bestie, and not reporting anyone not using your loud fucking mouth for once, anything can happen here alone Demetri, and you cannot do anything about it!"

Demetri growled out in his face "I am not your doll to put where you want, and follow your rules blindly, Eli! I am not one of your snakes! I am not your toy! You would think you want me to be one of your fan girls Eli, and fangirl over you non-binary brothers style? No thanks!"

"The pussy has a loud mouth today-" and suddenly Demetri uses his grip on Eli's hands to tries to knee him the balls, but the fucking snake moved away so fast in time growling, releasing his grip on him. And moving back out caution. He raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"You really didn't expect me to not try that right?" smoothing down his shirt.

Then Demetri's phone starts ringing loudly, and before he can blink Eli has it out of his front jeans pocket and shuts it off. He saw that it was Sam. He grits his teeth going for it, "Hey, don't do that! Really?" Eli rests the phone far out of his reach, Demetri rolls his eyes at that move, "So are you gonna finally kill me and hide the body then? Cause I am really tired of all the bullshit and games Eli, so get it over with. Cant believe I used to think you are hot!" 

That finally stumped Eli he eyes opened wide and mouth "What you think I am hot?", 

"Fuck blame the alcohol, I would have never said that out loud normally." 

"So is it true?"

Demetri backed up looking confused, gesturing widely at him "Well yes you are hot, you know this." 

"But you think I am hot!" Looking completely confused, by the statement.

"Yes Eli, but me being gay, I am allowed to have an opinion Mr. straight and narrow. Shouldn't you stay from my fag self, wouldn't want you getting corrupted now!" He folded his arms, and pressed back against the wall looking away from him, first time he had taken his eyes off the enemy in front of him. His mouth had no cover right now, that alcohol, maybe Eli will end him and save him from embarrassment. 

"You are gay?" he looked utterly stumped again, but recovered quickly, and then he was smirking once again now coming slinking his way back into Demetri's circle so so much more than he allowed others, no he always allowed Eli in them though. 

Demetri trained his eyes back to him, and unfolded his arms and clenched his fists at his side, waiting to see what Eli will do now. 

"Since when Demetri?"

"Since when what?"

"Since when did you realize you were gay?" staring him down as if he knew the answer Demetri had hidden away for years. 

"I am not answering that. I have embarrassed my self enough at this point, and given you too much ammunition to use against me." looking away defeated.

"I am not completely straight Demetri, I only thought about you in that way though. You are the only guy I find attractive, but I do like girls as well, I am sure you noticed that."

"What why me?...me really?" he was just as close again to Eli, flailing his arms again to the side of him.

"You are you Demetri, I cant help the way I feel, you were my guy awakening!" He said looking away, was that blush on his cheeks? What the hell? Eli looked thoughtful, careful, and guarded for revealing that bit of info, 

"Are sure you are telling the truth, you aren't fucking with me right? This isn't part your grand scheme to embarrass me tonight?" That would certainly end him for sure. 

Eli replies "Yes I am telling the truth Demetri, and no I am not fucking with you, or trying to embarrass you either." And for some wacky reason he believes him, call it best friend intuition, in spite of everything.

He replies with his mouth open wide, "How? Why me? I am not hot at all, furthest thing from it! And you are not straight? OH MY FUCKING god!" He tries to calm himself before he reveals this truth "You were mines though, when I was 13 then and we were camping outside, I saw you, looking at the stars, and for some odd reason I thought why are you that good looking, and if you would let me kiss you."

"I knew it was me." he said cockily and very happy. 

"Then why are you a dick all the time now to me. It's tiring. I can't even leave my house without you hunting me down, that's fucked up Eli"

He looks contrite and a little sad, "Maybe the jealousy of you existing without me at your side all the time now. Happy being your nerdy self at Miyagi-do and not caring how I felt." He moved so close now, his hands coming to cage him against the wall, and leaned in whispering in his ears, "And that intoxicating Cobra-Kai-badass mentality has grown within me, made me stronger than I ever been Demetri. You were supposed to be there with me, a stronger you by my side, never leaving me."

That bit of truth was jarring and shocking as ever. The infernal beast they had created that was here in the body of his former best friend, he said nothing for a while. He couldn't find fault with what he said, it was just what he was feeling. In fact he felt flattered really, he doesn't hate that he is strong, he hates his actions. And the hold that cult has over him.

"But its no excuse for what has happened to you and them, and I continue let it happen, I have no excuse really," He sighed heavily, and moved back to face Demetri.

"And what were going to do to me now? Before I stumped you with my mouth yet again."

"Honestly scare you a bit, and shake you up, punch you. I am being honest right now don't wanna lie, that's it and I would said some Hawk bullshit and leave, and your friends would probably find us by then."

A sigh fell from his lips, "Honestly I thought you were gonna beat me bloody, I cannot exactly defend myself from you after all." folding his arms 

"I am aware you still suck,-" Demetri snorts and rolls his eyes, "and no I wasn't going to do that. You should leave if you don't want to be here, for whatever this is between us now, I am ok if you walk out and we talk about this tomorrow." the ball was in his court now.

"Yes, we will still talk about this tomorrow nonetheless Eli.", looking him in the eye.

"Off course Demetri, and I am sorry for everything I really am, I have been a complete devil to you."

"Yes you have been Eli, for five months you hurt me in ways I never thought possible from you." 

Eli looks away looking guilty and ashamed, "I am so sorry, again..." 

"We are talking about this fully tomorrow right?"

He nodded, "Yes Demetri, everything, I promise. You should leave then." he moves to the side to give him room to pass and leave the closet.

Demetri could leave and be free for now to process everything, but something was egging him to go a little further, and press and see where this goes. A hunger in his hind brain unlike anything he ever felt before, to see what everything really felt like with him. With that he grabbed Eli by his hands and pulled him impossibly closer, who was just as shocked for a second, but caught his drift and smiled.

"I am staying Eli." looking him straight in eyes,

"Have you ever done this before, anything at all?", and Demetri shook his head, "Don't worry I am not forcing you into anything, you need to tell me to stop if need be ok. Please don't feel shy about this ok, and let me know what you like and not comfortable with right." and Demetri nodded shyly, suddenly looking nervous.

Eli lips was suddenly so much closer to his, somehow asking permission with his eyes, looking at his lips in want. He nodded and Eli came closer, and then Eli took his first kiss, like the hawk he was. Demetri knows nothing about actually kissing but Eli was teaching him oh god there was tongue, he was such a great teacher! He was drunk on the change of dynamics once again between him and Eli.

Demetri moaned into the first kiss of his life, and began running his hands all over the back of Eli's sexy neck, and shoulders. Their lips danced all over each others, his tongue punishing Demetri, stealing him of breath with every breach. He didn't know kissing could be like this, feel like this. Eli was running his hand through his hair, making his body tingle everywhere. 

He pulled his lips away with a moan, letting Demetri finally breathe, his lips were thoroughly red and swollen. Eli started attacking his chin nipping, and running his lips all over the skin, as Demetri started running his hands all over the sides of his mohawk, finally getting to know how they felt, after that hair tortured his naughty dreams, for over a year. Eli moaned out loud at the contact.

"I wish we had a bed." he almost sounded petulant,

"Yes, but I am not going to a strangers bed now, and I think a bed would escalate things to far right now Eli." 

Eli looked at him nodding in agreement, "You are right baby, if we had a bed it would make me go feral at the thought of your virgin self finally under me, Demetri you cannot handle that version of me just yet." 

Demetri's mind went a little short circuited at the thought of that wicked scenery, and cheekily replied, "don't make promises that you wont keep, Eli." 

"Be careful of that mouth you have Demetri, that keeps making comments that sends me more angry and feral, by the day. Yes baby I promise you, you will have feral me, when you have pissed me off just enough, and you get punished. You are the only person in the world, that sends me crazy enough, and gets under my skin like you can!"

Eli grabbed Demetri's ass and pushed his thigh between Demetri's legs, letting feel him everything. He pressed him up against each other's dicks, causing them to moan out loud. and Demetri t utter out a loud "Fuck!" 

Demetri went in for more kisses grabbing onto Eli's strong arms for leverage, he was so fucking fit, his muscles felt perfect, he couldn't wait to explore them properly another time. Demetri was so hard, he had never been this hard before, they were straining against each other, and they both moaned in unison. 

Eli was against his suddenly saying against his lips, "You have no idea how much I wished one day you would choose me over them." Demetri smiled. But then Eli pulled away and said "Hold on a sec!" as he hurriedly yanked the linen off the shelf on the right of them, and cleared the shelf that someone could sit in. 

They look at each other, and Eli gestures with his head for him to follow, he backed up and Demetri went to sit in the shelf, placing him much lower, and equal footing with Eli. As soon as he sits, Eli manhandles him into a better position, by grabbing Demetri's thighs, and spreading them open, and making himself quite comfortable between Demetri's legs.

"Are you sure you want to continue this Demetri? if not you can go.", he asks thinking he already was hoping Demetri would stay. 

He shook his head and said "Please don't stop! More Eli please!", his voice was husky on another level he had never heard before, and is very pleased he caused that, his ego would not allow him to deny them any further.

Eli reclaimed his lips, more bruising than the last. As their kissing escalates, he is taking his breaths where ever he can. His hands are all up Demetri's thighs caressing them, and he gripped them, and dragged them closer to him. Resulting in them being pressed once again so intimately against each other, a harsh moan escaped Demetri's mouth, so much better than before. Eli moves from his lips, and starts attack his neck with his tongue and teeth, biting and sucking so much hickeys and marks there, giving no mercy. 

Demetri was lost in pleasure right now, everything felt so good, and it multiplied everything, so much over and over again. He felt like an overnight whore in Eli's arms, and he loved that.

Demetri kept moaning with his head thrown back, his hands gripping onto Eli's arms for purchase so he could grind against him. His voice was so fucking loud, "Eli!" was constantly falling from his lips, his voice just kept getting heavier with need, it all felt so fucking good. Oh god he needed more! Demetri began to beg him for more, as he did so he instinctively starts to grind hard against him, Eli cockily whispered in his ears, "Oh my this one learns fast!", and ten shades of blush finds themselves on his already rosy cheeks. 

Eli decides to help him along, cause he knows he will not last long right now, and he doubts Demetri would either. "Baby sadly we don't have forever in here. I am surprised no one has found us yet. We have to finish soon sorry."

"Agreed Eli." he moaned out, 

He lifts Demetri's long legs by his knees, and wraps them securely around his waist, and Eli lets out a long curse "Fuckkkk!" with his deep husky voice, at the most perfect position yet. Demetri hands secure themselves onto Eli's hard shoulders, and starts to follow Eli's pace by instinct yet again. It was hard and fast, they grinded again, and again, he is sure to have bruises afterwards, not that he cares, for once he doesn't mind the marks Eli will leave on him.

A hard, loud groan fell from his mouth, his body was on sweet fire, and he never wanted it to stop, "Eli! Eli! More please. OMG! don't you dare fucking stop!"

"No baby I won't, I got you." As they continued to chase that pleasurable end.

Eli grabs his chin in hard grip, and leans in to kiss him just as hard as their hip movements, matching it lewdly with his tongue. As Demetri's nails start to dig hard into Eli's shoulders unconsciously, branding him finally. 

Demetri pulls away from Eli's punishing kisses, "Please! Eli please I need-"

"What do you need baby, tell me I wont know unless you say it?"

"I need to....cu...cum!" 

"We both need that right now," Eli growled out!

Eli grabs him by his back, pulling him forward slotting their bodies harder against each other, and their hips moving at a bruising pace against one another. Demetri's voice was about to give up on him, with how much he had used it tonight, his voice was high and raspy now. 

Demetri automatically seeks him out, kissing Eli again and again, moaning so hard. Eli was trying to make it great for them both. He did get most of Demetri's firsts, and he felt immensely proud about that fact, hopefully he gets the rest too. 

"Fucking hell, Eli! I am cumming, oh my god Eli" Demetri's eyes were blown wide and his nails had to be drawing blood now, Good, about time he made Eli bleed.

"Cum for me Demetri, come on baby, come for Hawk!", and hearing that name uttered for him, the guilty pleasure of loving that name, even though he shouldn't. And that was all he needed, and he was cumming, so much harder than he ever did by himself in his whole life, it was intoxicating and mind numbing. 

Eli's hip kept its pace a few moments more, Demetri started praising him, just he did for him, "Eli, cum for me please, come on Eli! Cum for me, its so good baby," and there it was, he felt the stuttering of Eli's hip, sporadic, slowed down movements. And with hard groan, from that sex hoarse voice, that he will dream about in the future, he came hard "Demetri, oh Fuck yes!" 

They were both out of breath, and out of it, slumping into each other, "That was wow!" Demetri ground out, his forehead touching each other, and looking into their blown wide eyes.

"Agreed!" he said smiling, as Demetri removed his hands from his shoulders, that was going to hurt, and he loved that fact. Eli unhooked Demetri's legs from around him, and letting them fall open, separating them from over stimulation. He looked into Demetri's eyes smiling "That was millions of times better than I could dream off." he slumped into Demetri again, tried after their play.

Demetri smiled back, "Thank you for letting me have this with you." he never wants to leave Eli again. Its gonna hurt when he leaves tonight. 

"Anytime," he laughed happily, and pulled Eli for chaste kisses, "Are you ok baby?-", 

"I love that name though." he interjected,

Eli chuckled "Oh! I figured that."

"Yes, I am fine Eli. That was fucking mind blowing, and thanks again for this, and you not going back on your words afterwards. I was so afraid you would. But I glad I am wrong." 

"I would never betray you like that Demetri, I am a jackass, but not like that o.k." and they nodded to each other pleased.

"It's really just uncomfortable with cum in your underwear."

"YES, fuck that's horrible. I see you like the dirty talk!" and Demetri got so flustered once again

"OMG NO!" 

"I disagree baby---is that the door shit, don't move!"

Demetri scoots back a bit worried at who it could be, and Eli is in front him, protectively, blocking him. In middle of all this they hear a female voice call his name, and Sam opens the door, "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" eyes open wide, hands on her mouth open in pure shock. 

Sam says, "I heard Demetri moan out loud. I used the key on the door, only to see you both like this. Holy shit. I am mind blown right now." She continues to yells at both of them for worrying everyone, "Cause everyone saw you follow him, and I was worried you did something, well you know what I mean." Hawk nods in hard understanding. 

The smell of sex was rough in the air, and she needed to hurry, before the others come looking too. 

She looks at Hawk "Hawk you need to let Demetri to go now! You all can sort this out, when you are not at party, ok" and she bravely takes a couple steps forward, and enters the closet in order to check up on Demetri, and make sure he is ok, and also get him away from Hawk, "Also his curfew is close, so I need to get back home quickly."

Sam felt like she was entering a wolf's den, and trying to pry him from his meal, Hawk's aura was thick, and over powering in the room. She had to move very slow, and very gently, Hawk finally parted enough for her to see him. 

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Demetri, hi." She smiled at him, 

"Hi Sam, sorry for worrying you guys." He looked so fucking debauched, and out of it, his eyes were glassy, extremely rosy checks, lips were so swollen, bite marks all over his neck, "That's ok, no worries." she started to physically check up on him and, she kept cursing and muttering things under her breath. Also she started to help him right his clothes, and try to cover his neck were not able to hide it, fussing over him. "Jesus Christ Hawk, I don't know if this is a better turn out than you two fighting!", Hawk smirks, he feels proud from her words.

"Are you really ok Demetri."

"Yes Sam, never better," he answers in daze, and fine giving her a smile.

"That's good then Demetri." she let out a breath she had been holding all this time, feeling relieved. 

Hawk was still so close to her, it was unnerving, "Thanks for always being by his side regardless of everything, even protecting him from me."

"That won't ever change unlike you, protecting him was supposed to be your job after all and you failed at that spectacularly! You hurt him so much already, and us with your horrid behavior, and deeds so far Hawk, over these past months. And I swear to god, if you fuck up with all of this, with him, I will end you! You hear me Hawk? You need to reevaluate your life choices and quickly. And you two need to go slow from here on you hear me, he is not one of your playthings!

Hawk nodded grudgingly, he couldn't argue with what she said, she hit the nail on the head. And she was in full protective mode right now "Agreed Sam."

Demetri was still in a daze while the conversation was going on, but he was glad they were talking, and not fighting, 

"Here take this and put around your neck." she handed Demetri her jacket she had removed. "Time to go Demetri." as she pulled him up gently from the shelf, making sure he could stand. Sam took his phone from Hawk when he handed it to her, she placed her hand on Demetri's back. She looked at him and said "You two can talk about tomorrow right Hawk?", and he nodded again. 

"I am staying in room." fine enough, she nodded 

"Bye Eli we will talk tomorrow right?"

"Soon yes." He replied. 

And she was gone with him out the door, guiding him down the hall. And Demetri heard her swear, and curse left and right, and she finally said "You really picked that one Demetri, he didn't do anything you didn't want right?"

"No, no, everything was wanted, and yes I choose him like you did Kyler, and Miguel." 

"Touché", she said flinching at the thought, she could care less about Kyler, but Miguel still hurt everyday.

"Please be careful around him, and we are gonna talk soon ok, you are gonna fully tell me what happened tonight, right." 

"I will try to be, and yes I will fill you in.

"I am here if you need to talk ever." 

"Thanks Sam. I appreciate that."

Shockingly the place was still packed, no really paid attention them, and when Robby finally sees him from down the stairs, eyes open wide in disbelief from what he was seeing. He is ready to ask what the fuck. But Sam just hastily motions to not say anything, and they go for the car so quick. Robby bundles him into the back seat, and says "The others went with Chris." 

She then said "I am glad they didn't see him like this."

When they start driving Robby "Who?" and Demetri looks conflicted,

Sam chimes in, "The truth is best. You don't want them to find out from someone else, and not you.", 

Demetri gulps and says "Eli." Robby starts cursing so hard,

"Demetri, did he hurt you?" 

"No Robby, no I wanted everything, he didn't do anything against my will. He is an asshole but not like that, he gave me multiple options of leaving, and just talking tomorrow, but I choose to stay."

Robby sighed in defeat for now, "Just let me know when you need to talk, I am here right!"

"Thanks guys so much, it means a lot, and sorry for worrying everyone."

"I just glad you are fine," Sam replies, He just nods,

And everything is quiet again in the car. He turns on his phone again, and sees all the missed calls, and messages from everyone, but he also sees a message from Eli. He has unblocked him again, and he smirks!

\-------------------


	4. Disposable Teens pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven weeks since his arm was broken, and a month since he talked with Eli, and it has been silence from him. What did he really expect? He was hoping for too much from him. The only good thing is that he will be restarting training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oneshot. Seven weeks since his arm was broken, and a month since he talked with Eli, and it has been silence from him. What did he really expect? He was hoping for too much from him. The only good thing is that he will be restarting training.
> 
> :A/N

Demetri was sitting at the kitchen table, alone doing his school work in the middle of the day, trying to wrestle a very hard physics question, with frown on his face. He was used to the quiet of the house in day when his mom left for work, he stays by himself now, his arm was progressing very well. Thank god!

The doctors had said it was a clean break, so it would heal fine with some physical therapy. Honestly he was glad to be alone for a bit, letting him progress on his school work, and projects. In order to stop his mind from running errant everywhere, like it is wont to do these days, thoughts on things he have no place thinking.

Chris had asked him out of nowhere, when Demetri had let them know it was a clean break, if he thinks Hawk did that on purpose, broke it clean so it will heal clean. Demetri just walked out the room cursing loudly, he did not want those traitorous, but hopeful thoughts in his head. Its been seven weeks since his arm was broken, and a month since he talked with Eli, and it has been silence from him. What did he really expect? He was hoping for too much from him. He should really stop hoping from miracles from nothing. 

The only good thing he had going was going to be restarting training, a lighter version from Sensei Larusso personally on evenings in the back yard, since a cannot go to the dojo himself. For safety reasons after all.

About half an hour later, he got up and went to fix something to eat, and half way through that he heard a noise from the back door, he looked confused and it was probably nothing. Five minutes later he again this time louder, he put the food down, grabbed the small frying pan, raising it in front of him, and he walked down the short hallway straight to the backdoor. Through the window he could see nothing out of the ordinary.

As usual he was nervous and scared all the time now.

He opened the back door cautiously, "Fuck!" falling his mouth, and to his almighty surprise, there was Eli leaning on the side railing on the porch, looking unsure, who was just out of his view before. The pan shaking in his hand, eyes wide, "What are you doing here? Have you come to finish the job?" 

He raised his eyebrows, and murmured out, "Aren't you the one who said that I could come to you if I need to?! he said still raising his eyebrows, 

Demetri looked hesitant, "One can never be to sure with you snakes running loose all over the valley these days." he quipped.

"Why the hell do you have a frying pan in your hand?" Eli was looking confused,

"It's quite an effective weapon in case you forgot, I heard its quite effective against hawks hanging around." Eli looks at him like he lost his mind. Demetri rolls his eyes, "Everyone is a critic. I was making lunch, come in, but I swear you come anywhere near me, and I will end you."

Demetri turned and walked back inside, starting to sweat nervously, trying to talk himself into this being they wanted right, or they all could be playing snake games too.

He heard the back door close behind him, and the sounds of Eli following after him, it was unnerving. You probably think it was the old times again, but it is not anyone. That time was dead now.

And he had to resist letting him be first, and make clear his unease. He had him here now, and he needed for this to start working. "Are you hungry?" trying to be normal somehow. Demetri turned to look at him while resting the pan back the counter. Eli nodded somewhat surprisingly, and shyly, Demetri did not want to dissect that right now. "There is food on the counter, wash your hands and help yourself." 

And he went back to the kitchen table with his plate, trying to give him some distance from the devil. It was a thick silence as they ate away from each other, as Eli had settled at the island seating. He ate quickly with butterflies thick in his stomach. he could tell Eli was watching him all the fucking time. It was like he was studying him, trying to find reasons for being here.

Demetri got up shakily, and proceeded to carry his plate to the sink, washed his hands, and went back to his homework. Afterwards he heard Eli going to kitchen sink, and all a sudden began washing the dishes, like he used to, "What are you doing?"

"What does it like Demetri? You cannot do all that dishes-" he grouses out, 

"Oh I wonder why?" he angrily replied. 

Eli grimaced "And you are clearly busy so I doing them-",

Demetri rolled his eyes, and said "Ok, who could believe that the mighty Hawk would do his sworn enemy's dishes!" snorting at him.

He stiffened and said, "Don't get used to it." 

"Well off course not silly," he snipped loudly, "I mean I know I told you come to me, but yea why are you here after so long?"

Eli didn't reply right away, but when he finished with the dishes, he came pulled the chair furthest away from Demetri, "I was busy Demetri, and I already told you that I wasn't leaving Cobra Kai for you Demetri." he said with finality. 

Okay, that really stung now, why do all of those traitorous emotions flare up again now, of all times? He had to be really fucking crazy to have feelings for this person in front of him! Cobra Kai's beast, and his abuser for the better part of a year and a half now. But also his former best friend, no he needed keep his head on, you don't have feelings for the enemy Demetri! This is what has gotten everyone so fucked up right now. Stay the course.

"I never asked you too. I asked you to leave for yourself, in case you forgot, please don't flatter yourself, I could do millions better than you Eli. 

Eli look so stumped for a moment there, and he started saying something, then Demetri's phone rang interrupting them. He picked it up and saw it was Sensei Larusso, he motioned for Eli to be quiet and took the call, "Hey Demetri how are doing today?

"I am good Sensei, in the middle of homework, how are you?",

"Yes, yes, I am ok, and everything is good, hold a sec-" Sam came on afterwards

"Hey Demetri,"

"Hi Sam what's up?"

"Can you help me with some of the questions for the physics lab? I am totally lost right now!" she said sounding strained, 

"Sure when you get here later."

"Ok thanks so much Demetri, and are you ok? You sound a little off-", 

"Nope Sam, everything is fine!" he replied stoically as he looked at Eli. 

"Ok here is my dad again."

"Hey, I will be a bit later today for training, work has tied me up," Eli's eyebrows rose in question, 

"Ok that's fine Sensei.",

"Round 4-ish?!",

"Sure Sensei, thanks again see you then." finishing the call, he put the phone back on the table, meanwhile and Eli asked confused, "Training? You are starting back training, how?" he sounded angry.

Demetri didn't understand his anger "There are millions of ways for me to train Eli, and the doctors agreed it would be fine for me, but nothing to strenuous for me obviously. I have to keep up somehow, you took me outta the match, but in case you didn't notice we are in the middle of war started by your insane sensei, and I am not gonna be caught unawares again Eli. Did you expect me to start knitting?" he replied pissed.

Eli gritted his teeth, cursed, got up, and stormed into the living room, Demetri really thought he was leaving but he apparently he was still there judging by the noises.

They said nothing to each for a long time, Demetri almost forgot he was here. He got up and went into the living room, to see him of all things asleep on the couch. He was transported once again, to last time Eli was here, before when everything was normal, before it went to hell. His emotions were still there strong as ever.

He walked back into the kitchen to continue his school work, it was 2pm, and his mom will be home in an hour, so Eli had to leave by then. He felt so bad lying to her especially about him, and he still didn't know why he came all a sudden today. Something had to have happened. 

Eli woke up ten minutes later, and his hair was a bit ruffled, and making him look soft for a moment, Demetri cleared his throat. Eli sat down sleep dazed in the chair again, and he asked, "How is your arm, is it healing ok?" Demetri looked at him confused once again, 

"Yes it fine,"

"Is it healing properly Demetri?" he was a bit testy right now,

_Oh god no. no, no!_

'What did you really want to know Eli?" his throat was closing up,

"I meant that it was a clean break, it should be healing fine right?" he stated the fact like he was there with the doctors that day.

_Demetri meanwhile was screaming no no no no is mind no that couldn't be it_

"What do you mean by that-" he spit out shakily,

"Demetri I boke your arm clean on purpose so it would heal clean." he looked like he just didn't end Demetri's heart with that shattering statement.

_NOOOOO is mind was screaming, no don't give him hope._

His mind short circuited so hard, and Demetri breath had left his body in one blow. His hands was shaking, and he couldn't take what he had just been told anymore. He got up, and ran out the kitchen, and ran up the stairs to his room. All the while his heart was breaking its way out of his chest, he sat on the edge the bed trying hard to not let the tears fall. Eli came in right after and was standing by the door looking around the room, the one he hasn't seen in over a year, and he had to ask. 

"Why did you do it at all Eli? Why did you do such a horrible thing to me in the first place? Do you understand in your hind brain what traumas you gave me that night? You could have let me go, but you let those snakes egg you on, and you are not even sorry about! Did you feel like a fucking king having me rolling there in pain, and calling me a pussy?" he screamed. His tears were coming hard now.

Eli moved so fast away from the door, he was blisteringly angry, incensed, and made straight for him. He had no time to move, he always forgets how fast Eli has become now. He was gonna beat him up again, this was his fault this time, welcoming the devil into his home. He closed his eyes and flinching, waiting for the hit of pain, but instead he felt Eli hands hitting the bed on both sides of him, caging Demetri in the spot, the beast hovered angrily around him. Bitterly close.

He growled out loudly, "You want to know why I broke your hand, and abused you like that Demetri? For many reasons. It would keep you out of the fighting, and out of danger! I broke your arm, so those hyenas wouldn't touch you like that! I broke your arm, so you could have a chance of healing normally! I broke your arm, so they wouldn't have done something worse that night, they got their pound flesh, and left you alone! I broke you Demetri, and regretted five seconds after!" he screamed out.

Demetri was engulfed in tears he couldn't stop it, he couldn't hide it, he was shaking so hard and his breath sized his throat, he was going explode with all the pain in his heart right now.

Eli was still standing there watching him break once again, and continued sinisterly sweet "Hate me Demetri! Cause I would do again in a heartbeat to protect you. And if your mom put me in juvey after I wouldn't care, you would be safe, and away from them." He lifted his right hand making him flinch again, and gently caressed his teary filled left check, "You belong to me after all Demetri, and you should remember that." he pulled away harshly, and walked out and left the room. 

A few minutes later he heard the back door open and close hard, and Demetri slumped to the floor in a crying hot mess, utter shock, and a thoroughly devastated heart, and started screaming out so loud again, and again.

\-------------------------

:A/N yea don't look at me I don't even know what I wrote... that definitely was not the plan, it was totally different... god that hurted to write, I cried so hard. I did not expect that brutal truths from Hawk! I think my evil twin wrote this not me.


	5. Trapped In the Closet pt.2: Not trapped in the closet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of Trapped in the closet. The continuation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Final part of Trapped in the closet. The continuation, I had to break it up in to two, the following days afterwards and what happens in this AU. No sex, sorry not sorry, there needs to be more talking than sexy times.

Sam was not wasting any time on being filled in, on how that incident happened last night. She had so many questions, and she doesn't think she will ever forget her emotions, and feeling when she found them. It was surprising and hopeful for Demetri, cause even though Robby, and her were great friends to him. The truth at the bottom of the day, was they weren't Hawk.

She dialed his number, and waited, hoping to FaceTime with him, and find out the details before Demetri meets up with Hawk. He answered with video. She smiled widely, and greeted him,   
"Hey Demetri, Are you ok?", 

"Hi Sam, yea I fine, I knew you were worried. But yea, I'm ok." Smiling right back,

"I can see that now, all over your face, no stress. So now for the yummy stuff! How does it feel not being less than 100% pure driven snow anymore?" laughing out hard, enjoying this a little too much.

He replies "Very great actually,-" and giggles manically. "I am very happy, and nervous about everything. But enjoying the ride so far."

"So give me the dets, please. Let me tell you up front, that even though I was fucking worried about you the whole thing was so fucking hot. Two of you together." she smiled so wide, and Demetri just continued to blush.

So he launched into the whole exciting tale of spotting him, and telling Chris, and running out the room. Finding the random room, Eli finding him, his fears, their conversation, and behaviors, the topics, the emotions, the apologies, the questions, and the rest. 

Eli made sure Demetri had the choice of leaving anytime, if he was not ready or comfortable, and leave all that to another time, if things continue between them. And how he choose to stay, he gave her most of the details but not all. Some things should stay theirs.

Sam was oohing and ahhing at all the right times, gritting her teeth others. She asked "How are the teeth marks, and if the hickeys are good?", 

He said "They are fine, they pain a lot. But I like them." he smirked.

She told him "You should try to hide them for tomorrow, but I doubt you will be too with training."

He cringed for the fact he has training tomorrow. His thighs and neck were so sore, and he had to face everyone tomorrow! Oh god his walk of shame Miyagi-do dojo style! "NO!!!UGHH!!!!"

She laughed at his face, continuing "As great gossip is, I will keep everything quiet, until you say otherwise." 

"Thanks Sam I owe you so much, for not fighting Eli last night, without trying to understand what happened first."

"Anytime Demetri I am happy for you."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

=========================

Demetri was laying on his bed, later in the day, awaiting the arrival of Eli, after the mind blowing events of last night, in more ways than one. Eli had promised to come over for them to talk about, and lay everything on the table, no matter how hard that might be, cause its gonna be painful. But needed.

His stomach was filled nervous butterflies, and more than once he had get up to pace, and take deep breaths in order to calm down, because he still couldn't believe last night happened. That it wasn't some fever dream, how it actually happened was replying all the time in his mind. Now he was just so happy to see Eli again. And have him here in his home once again.

His parents weren't home today, and that was a perfect for the occasion, they don't need to know about this right now. Later on they would be informed, after they have sorted themselves out. 

Robby and Chris had all messaged him, and already spoke today, and he assured Chris that he was fine and in one piece. It was nice to have people worry over him, it lets him know he is not alone anymore.

Eli had said he would be here in about an hour. And half of that is gone now, so got up clumsily from the bed once more, and made his way downstairs to wait. He was staring at nothing, trying to pass the time, he felt so insecure and shy about seeing him again. Last night he was thick on adrenalin, and did not care about anything but being near Eli.

Then he heard the door bell ring, and he got up, and rushed for the front door, taking one huge breath before opening it up, seeing Eli looking nervous and unsure too. And looking cute slash hot again made his heart pound, Demetri was sure he had a healthy blush on his face, but who can blame him. They smiled at one another.

"Hi Eli, come in." opening the door. He came in, and looked around, like he was making sure things were same as before. Eli then looked at him, and suddenly pulled him close kissing him and hugging him tight, oh my god he could used to this. They had to try really hard to keep it chaste.

"Hey."

"Hey." still pressed up against each other. Eli titled his neck, to stare at their mounds of marks on his neck, he was proud of that.

"How you feeling today?", Eli asked

"Excited and nervous, and happy to see you.", he said as he pulled out the hold on his face, smiling and touching Eli's face, "Lets go sit on the couch.", moving towards said furniture.

"How did you hide all that with your parents?" He asked looking so pleased.

Demetri growled "Not good at all, they saw some, and I told them it was from training and sparring. And I don't think they bought it, the fun part is gonna be training tomorrow, when I cannot hide them." he said grimacing.

Eli laughed so hard when he said that, as he sat down and Demetri looked so peeved, but he was proud them on him. 

"Speaking of marks, how are your shoulders doing? I am sure I went a little to far!" smirking as he sat.

Eli smiled at that, and said "They are painfully fabulous!", he replied. He moved his t-shirt to the side, to show how bad the damage was, Demetri's eyes opened wide at the red nail imprints on his shoulders, "OH my god sorry but not sorry, I am glad I finally made you bleed, I am proud."

"If this is how you make me bleed, considering everything, and you don't punch me before today is up, I am happy its just this" they both laughed at that. 

"Well I am glad you kept your word after everything, that's the first step. Hold on, lemme go get some drinks, and be a good host after your return to my house after so long." He got up and walked into the kitchen grabbing a couple bottles of water, and juice from the fridge, and went back to the living room to see him still looking about almost nervously.

He put the drinks on the coffee table, and sat back down, "So now here comes the hard part, biting his lips, 

"Where do we start?", almost fidgeting

"I think we should start from the start obviously." Clearing his throat.

"I think we could leave the me becoming Hawk for now, lets talk about that another time."

Demetri nodding, "And for record Eli I have no hate for Hawk. I think it was needed to change for you, and an important part of your growth. I like this you too-", gesturing to Eli, "actually a lot but the jerk alpha attitude needs to go, it has left me questioning things sometimes. Balance is important. I like the badass alpha but not the jackass." he said making his point strong on the topic.

"Fair enough Demetri, noted." he said looking introspective, 

"I think we should start when you started to pressuring me to re join Cobra kai."

"I really just wanted you by side, being the stronger version of you could be like I said last night, it made sense that you should be here with me, and no where else. I couldn't understand why you hated it so much, and didn't understand that you wouldn't fit in there. It hurt me how much you refused to change, and stay your nerdy self despite my best efforts." He said sounding sad with a grimace on his face. "I was so angry how you wouldn't listen to me."

"Yes that was were the first blow was really, I always defended you, and thought I looked out for you. That jerkiness was a big mistake, it made feel misunderstood, and I couldn't see why you wanted me there. When you knew that was not me. And the assault from Kreese, when I tried to rejoin again for you, and how you didn't care about me, but your dojos reputation, cause of the yelp review, and told me what 'snitches got stitches'. I was pissed and so angry that would fucking say that to me. Your best friend. When you were supposed to be on my side, even at least fucking mildly concerned, about what happened to me!" He was almost yelling by the time he was done. He was proud to get it out finally, turning to to grip Eli's arm hard, and turning them to face each other on the couch, Eli did not even flinch.

"I have no excuse for any of that Demetri, my behavior was atrocious towards you. I cringe now when I look back on it now, I am not even gonna make an excuse for that. I can only promise to not be an idiot like that again, to you about Cobra Kai anymore, you deserve better." sounding regretful, and Demetri looked into his eyes, and could see no lies only shame and regret.

"Thanks Eli.", he replies almost close to tears in throat, if they started to fall it wouldn't stop, they needed to get this out.

"What really tormented me the most, was the actual time alone away from you, and being without your friend ship. That was really devastating to me, mentally, emotionally, and physically. Between being threatened by you for that yelp review, before I joined Miyagi-do, that was a long time of being so fucking alone, it upset me to be so afraid of you all the fucking time. Demetri grabbed his hand in his, squeezing it as if trying relieve his pain.

Eli looked like he showing emotion he hadn't seen in him before Hawk. "Demetri all I can do right now is to never do things like that, and promise to reevaluate myself, and my choices in the future, and speak to you if you still want to see me after today. I promise from everyday forward to always try to be better, and make you happy in order to make up for everything I did to you, and the others. I was so fucking angry, and jealous when you joined Miyagi do. I had no place to be jealous, cause it was your right to learn where you were comfortable with. He was squeezing Demetri's hands, trying to comfort him, to get through this.

"The mall incident was the sure sign that you were lost to me, and we would never be the same again. You started that gang behavior on me of all people, if Sam and Robby wasn't there to hand yall asses to you, what would have done to me. In the middle of the food court for everyone to see your crimes! For all the cameras to catch everything! You may have put me in the hospital for a fucking yelp review! And your ego! You would have ended up in juvey you fucking moron--" Demetri's voice cuts off, as he roughly pulls away, and walks out the door to the front hall cursing so hard. Pacing up and down, and Eli lets him sitting there with tears in his eyes.

"UGH I really wanna punch you so fucking hard right now! You fucking clown, you don't even think about the consequences of your behavior! You only see everything as black, and white all the time now! And that needs to change Eli! How do you think your mother would have felt, when she finally sees what the new you, really does these days, and to his best friend. That beast you have in you now needs fucking taming." Running his hands up through his hair, over and over again, frustrated at this situation.

"I am giving you free reign to hit me Demetri, now and in the future! Again I have nothing to say in my defense, but I am willing to take another road now, and try to find balance, please teach me a better way. I am sorry for all of it, I am saying it officially now although I know fully well that will never make up for it all, and never will, it really pales in comparison." looking at the floor in shame as the tears finally come. 

"No I am not going to hit you-", he said as came back sitting down back in a huff, "the dojo and the medal, why?"

"Kreese said the war was done when I said it was, and then I came in crazy huff and destroyed everything."

"You know you could go to jail for this right, and this isn't even for me to forgive you. You have to apologize to the others, and sensei yourself, and they will decide what to do with you afterwards, and you will accept it. Right?!" he said, looking him in the eyes and only seeing his old Eli, he wants to hug him but they need to finish it. 

He nods "Tomorrow."

"What happened when sensei went to yall dojo?"

"He came in all mad like I never seen him! The two of them traded barbs, and harsh comments, some hitting hard, I moved to the back like a fucking pussy! Sensei said he didn't know what happened, Larusso said you don't win a medal of honor by stealing it! That hit me I wanted to vomit, and he went on about how sensei are supposed to uplift, and inspire people not this!" pointing to himself, "continuing to everyone that his doors are wide open, and Chris and rest left afterwards." 

"I felt so fucking guilty, and wanted to confess, Kreese said he would handle it, and I don't need to confess or worry about it. Sensei was pissed, and put us through brutal pacing for days, but I said nothing, and continue not to say anything until last night happened, but Kreese made sure I wont talk.", 

Demetri looked at him in worry, he asked "What did he do?"

"Put fear in me, but that cannot last forever if I want to move forward with you, so tomorrow I will speak to your dojo and your sensei."

"Thanks, the clean up was brutal of the dojo, it was demoralizing, that hurt a lot, the place is beautiful and you did that."

"I am sure kreese is trying to take the dojo from sensei."

"Why don't you say something and tell him about the medal now too-,"

"-it can be a dangerous situation Demetri when we don't know his plans, and what he is capable of or what a backlash will be from that, because there will be one. And I need to protect Aisha, Miguel, and Sensei from Kreese and his plans as well! You know I will have remain there for now, as a loyal Cobra Kai for now, I have help save them and dojo! I know you don't want that, but I have to look out for them since they have no idea what's really happening."

"I am willing to tell your sensei all about this to, to let him know what's going on there, and maybe, give him a chance to fix things with sensei, and ease tensions, I have heightened."

Demetri nods looking hopeful, "Eli please don't get yourself in danger too much, or get yourself targeted by Kreese, and get in trouble ok! Please be careful and don't get hurt, find me if you need to ok, I am here for you now. And you all need to stop the random brawls everywhere ok."

"Ok but no more brawls and fighting." 

"Is there anything you want talk about or anything more you wanna say?"

"I am sorry, for the next 1000 years. and 10000 lifetimes, I will be making this up to you Demetri, I am willing to change, and be better and be here with you. And I would walk through hell to keep you now that I have you. You are mines now Demetri, do you hear me?"

Demetri nods smiling happily, and finally hugging him hard, and laying down with Eli on his chest tears still running between them. "And I know you will continue to do your best on the apology, and makeup front, and yes I will also walk through hell to keep now that I have you again, and now you are mines as well." 

"Agreed Demetri!" and they kiss so chastely its comforting, agreeing to leave here for now. 

\------------------------

The following day, Demetri was so fucking nervous walking in the dojo gates, after he came in with Sam. She kept ogling his neck whole ride here, and giggling and they got a chance to talk again, after he filled her in their emotion filled night of cleansing. And now he was gonna catch the eyes of the entire dojo and his sensei, it was gonna be eventful day. Sighing one last time he went into the dojo dropping his bag and jacket, his sensei saw him first he was alone in the dojo thanks god.

"Holy hell Demetri-", walking up to him and almost touching his neck, "Are you ok", Sam had left them be,

"Yes." he said blushing ten shades of red,

"Are you ok and was this consensual?", he was a sensei first, 

"Yes I am ok and it was consensual.", blushing even further, 

"This was something I never expected from you, I feel like I should give you the sex talk Demetri!", 

"OH My God no!, please no, never, I quite aware of the talk sensei,", 

"I am here if you need to talk ok"

He nodded, and he continued "Do we know the other person?" 

And then with a cryptic "You will see them soon sensei."

With a full house at the dojo training backyard, he walked into the back everyone jaw dropped in shock when they saw him. Chris came up to him to him and they were yelling 'omg omg omg', he kept blushing, and sensei saved him, and said alright "You all can gossip after wards ok?, Ease up on him ok."

They attempted to go back to normal, but even Robby would cringe when he got close to them in training, it was weird knowing who put them there. And speaking of the devil, in middle of morning training they get a surprise visitor. Hawk, much to the fear, and confusion of everyone, walking in like the viper he was with that swagger, down the side entrance, and everyone hears Demetri cackling like an hyena very loudly.

Some of them even Chris ends up in front of Demetri in worry, "Its fine guys. I appreciate the thought, but its not needed right now."

"What do you mean?", sounding confused as hell.

Sensei Larusso was stumped, and froze for a good five minutes, of all of this interaction. And Demetri untangles himself from his dojo mates, and saunters up to Eli much to the dread of everyone. Robby was sticking close and Demetri told him "Its ok Robby."

Looking at sensei as he looked at both of them, and said, "Really Demetri really?" pressing his forehead in shock, "You better have an explanation for this!"

"Sorry for startling everyone but, sensei, Hawk has come to speak to you, and us. Please give him a moment of your time.", 

Eli cleared his throat very nervously, and tried to stay on the point. "I am here to apologize for my behavior towards your dojo, the students, and you by trashing the dojo and the stealing the medal of honor. That was a low I could never believe I would go, but Kreese whispered in my ear, and I came running did this act that could put me in jail. Depends on whatever you all decide after my explanation. Again I apologize, to the students of this dojo for my constant over bearing behavior, and always looking for a fight, or insulting words."

"I was a jackass to best friend in many, many ways but we are working on that mountain, again one day at a time and. And you have defended him from me many times, and I thank you for that. It was wrong of me to pressure him into joining, and bullying him, and leaving him alone over a yelp review against Cobra Kai. Kreese has us all so well trained, and I was stuck in pack mentality, and not seeing beyond that. I was extremely jealous of him joining here, and becoming friends with you all who had his back so ardently, and please continue to do so.

"Sensei Larusso, please again accept my immense apology, for disrespecting your dojo once again. We really should have never done it, and I cannot confess about to sensei Lawrence cause I don't know Kreese's plan yet. Everything is a complicated mess right now there." And he takes out the medal from a chain around his neck, and hands it back to sensei Larusso, "I will never live down the regret, over this. I am so sorry I understand if you press charges." he said bowing.

Demetri thinks he did great and is proud for him. After his speech everyone is stumped, stunned, and in shock by the turn of events so far, and this all had to do with Demetri, what the hell happened this weekend. 

Sensei touches his shoulder, raising him up, and tells him he is forgiven, and Hawk almost has tears in eyes. He shakes his head and said "He shouldn't forgive him so easily."

"Agreed half is for Demetri to forgive you, for what you did for him, and the others as well,-"

"We are working through that one day at a time, this was a major task I needed to do. And I am open to speaking with the others, and hashing things out, one day at a time, however long it takes."

"Good." he looks back at Hawk, "You are lucky you have someone like him looking out for you Hawk, and what the others want that's up to them. They will decide, and you will allow it."

"Off course Sensei Larusso. And yes I am very lucky." he stares happily at Demetri nodding, "and yes that up to them. There is one last thing I should tell you in private please Sensei," and they head for the door, and goes inside, and closes the door. Hawk says, "Kreese is undermining Sensei Lawrence, and teaching the kids his own ideals." 

Sensei Larusso said "I knew it!"

"Don't blame sensei Lawrence, he knows nothing what is happening, because everything is being kept from him, cause we don't know what Kreeses plans are and how dangerous they are. I couldn't confess cause he made I sure I wouldn't talk, but after this weekend I think its best you know this. I cant leave my friends there unprotected, and Cobra kai has made me strong. But yes I have stop the bullshit attitude, and help the cause, I am willing to let you know what's going on the inside."

"That's very admirable, and dangerous are you sure you don't want to be here with Demetri?",

Hawk shook his head, "Not yet! I don't think I fit in here, sorry no offence. Cobra kai is me sensei Larusso, it made me strong, and I cant loose that yet. Maybe I maybe willing to be here in the future, but not right now respectfully, my perspectives, and my head is on straight now, I promise."

"Because of Demetri, that's great you all found back each other again."

"Me too."

"What the hell happened this weekend that sparked all this?",

Hawk cleared his throat and looked away, "We are dating now.", looking uncomfortable with a blush on his face.

"Wow ok wow! I am glad you have him as an anchor then. Please be careful with him, judging by his neck you need take it at a slower pace, with all the baggage you are trying to fix. Ok!"

"Noted, and I know I have something precious, again I am sorry for my behavior-",

"Please stop, and let me be your sensei for a second, you need to forgive yourself too ok, don't self punish yourself over this ok, you have be one with yourself in order to move forward ok."

When Hawk walks back into the back yard, Demetri is right there, and everyone is pretending to not listen, Hawk suddenly turns to them and they take a step back, and he says "Sorry for being a jackass, and abusing his power, and making them do wrong, when you all were at Cobra Kai. I was wrong.",

Chris replies, "We will work on that ok?",

Hawk nods and says "I will be coming around here more often for Demetri, and sensei Larusso, I really wanna start over. Can you keep my coming here private, and you don't know anything at all."

Confused Chris asks "Ok what happened at that party though? I saw you take off after him, and that was it, no one said anything after, except Sam and Robby looking uncomfortable all the time when they talk about."

"We sorted ourselves out and are working on it.",

Demetri saves him further, "We are dating now!", and he grabs Eli's hand, and everyone gasps in shock.

Chris looks at him and said "So you are responsible for his neck, Oh My god."

Demetri starts laugh again, "I loved your faces today really."

"Demetri are you sure about this?", Chris asked worriedly

"Yes, I am." staring at Eli's eyes.

"I am a work in progress, ok."

Robby chimed in you, "If you hurt him, you will have us to deal with you hear me Hawk, Sam first!"

They turned and looked at Sam, and she walked up and handed her hand to him, "I applaud you for what you did and trying to do, lets get to know each other on different terms ok!"

Hawk nodded and said "Thanks!" blushing,

Demetri sensing he was at his limit, said "OK guys that's enough for him today, I am gonna walk him out, yall can chatter amongst yourselves." and Demetri took his hands in his, and pulled him to the front yard, "Apart from me trashing that place like a moron its really something.",

"Yup its very beautiful!"

"Like you."

"Oh my, why are you being so cheesy?"

"Kiss me then!"

"I knew that was your plan all along." and they leaned in kissed a chaste one.

"I am really glad I followed you into that closet Demetri." Eli said, and Demetri laughed out so hard,

"I am glad you did too."

\--------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :A/N Last part of that story, Thanks so much for all the support with this particular oneshot, stay tuned for more here


	6. Tide of Change pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU of that night where Hawk breaks Demetri's arm, but he stops last minute, not breaking it. And what happens afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The night of the Golf N' Stuff, Sam the others confront Hawk and the other cobras at the game place, the night he breaks Demetri's arm, an AU of that night where he stops last minute. And what happens afterwards.  
> :A/N

Chris messages Sam for help, after cobras attacked him in work, asking for help. They show up and confront Hawk, and the other cobras at the abandoned part of the game place. The cobras were not happy, at being on the defense. 

The fight ensues, and everything is going the Miyagi-do way, until they become outnumbered when Tory, and the other goons show up, and Sam has a PTSD attack. Its though love for the remaining Miyagi-do mates, and she watches Demetri get pinned by Hawk, and he was holding Demetri's arm in the hold to break it, being cheered on heavily to do so.

Hawk has him the hold, and being spurred on to do it, they were yelling every nasty thing they could at Demetri. She heard him beg, for Hawk to stop over, and over again! Demetri called his name again and again. This was a nightmare.

He swallowed hard, and he could hear the creak of the bones, he had to do it, is he really prepared to give up all this power for these losers. Hawk is having an internal crisis, he knows what this will cost him in the future.

Hawk almost breaks his arm, but he stops at the last minute, pulls away from the hold, and tells his buddies he is not doing it, that's wrong. They are stunned for a moment, Demetri and him were friends, and that was an incredibly wrong thing to do, breaking his arm there is no coming back from that, no matter what they have done to each other in the past. Off course they are not happy, but he stands over Demetri protectively, and stops them from going near him.

Hawk thinks he can take the others safely, but Tory is the unanswered question. Growling out, and posturing over Demetri with his body, he says to them, "You all better leave, if you wanna survive to see another day.", sinisterly promising death to anyone who defied him.

Off course, they are not sure by all this sudden change in power, and Tory snarls at him, "You are gonna regret this Hawk. You traitor!"

Holding his ground, he replies to her, "You should leave while you can walk out of here, If you want his arm broken so badly, why don't you do it yourself?, Oh wait you will go to jail, and who is gonna take care of the family. You are always busy trying to rule everyone's life, worry about yours, you are the one with one foot in either the psych ward or jail." Tory snarled so fucking hard at him, and she wasn't pleased that he came her like that, she was ready to fight.

He is still standing over Demetri, taking in their glares and full of hate, waiting for anyone to go for them. Again he repeats the warning for them to leave, its a tense situation. Demetri gets up suddenly behind him, and very shakily he stands at his side, preparing for the worst, and then Chris appears from nowhere. Again Hawk tells them to leave, if they wanna survive him, two of the goons leave first, and then the rest trickle away and then Tory is all alone now, and Hawk asks her, "Do you really wanna go there now?",

She hisses out "This is not over, and you better watch your back!"

Demetri hits back with, "He has got real friends to watch it, unlike yours who might turn on you anytime now, especially that the alpha fighter is gone. Kreese will put some other male in front of you cause Tory cause you are female. Cause we all know how progressive he is" She leaves angrily and stomps out.

They all let out a collective breath of relief when she is gone. "We need to move quickly.", Chris said as he walked of to find the others swiftly.

Demetri stares at Hawk, and Hawk stares at him, his breaths were heavy in his chest, he wouldn't even fathom a guess, at what's going on Hawk's mind right now. He looks down to the floor, stuttering out, "Thank you for not going through with it Hawk. We need to talk though, about everything that has happened over the last year, no more games. Come with us please, I know you are not happy right now, but you almost broke my arm. Yes you didn't but I felt all that pain, and I don't think it wise you stay alone now."

He said nothing but nodded, and followed him. 

Demetri finds Sam, and Sam stutters out "I'm so sorry. I messed up." as she holds onto Demetri crying and shaking, 

"Sam its not your fault, but we need to go now ok, Hawk is going with us.", she nods in understanding of what just happened tonight, if she didn't see it with her own eyes. Chris shows up with the rest, the three others, and if they are puzzled by Hawk's presence they wisely say nothing. 

They all make haste out of Golf N' Stuff, and to the respective cars, and the motorcycle, Hawk says "Demetri you have to come with me on the bike, let Chris take Sam home, since she cannot drive right now, and the others should split up.",

"Are you sure Demetri? You are getting on that?", Chris asks what he was thinking out loud, 

He nervously answers, "I am not happy to ride that thing, but we need to move fast. And we need to talk." looking at Hawk, "I will keep in touch, drive safely everyone.",

Suddenly Hawk turns to Chris, "Hey, I am so sorry about harassing you at work. That was dumb. And not cool." 

Chris was surprised as, he smiled briefly and said "Thanks." 

Demetri hugs Sam one last time, "Let's all talk better tomorrow in the group chat.", to everyone, They all wish each other good luck, and they drove off, leaving them alone. And its eerie being alone with Hawk, once again, and now he has to get on the infernal fucking bike. 

Hawk off course looks good on it, when he gets on putting his helmet, but he fucking scared of riding it. Hawk gives him the other helmet, putting it on with haste, he grabs Demetri's shaking hands, as he guides him on, and takes his hands and puts around him. 

It's so fucking strange being this close to Hawk after so long, he says, voice muffled by the helmet, "You need to hold onto me, without shaking and fidgeting ok.", Demetri nods, and he grips his hands harder, and they start the engine and they pull out, driving to Hawk's place, since it was the closest, and couldn't go home to Demetri's yet.

When they get there Hawk, gently guides him off again, taking his helmet back, and securing his bike. Throughout all this, they kept staring at each other randomly, and looking away awkwardly. 

When they get to Hawk's room, Demetri calls Sam to update her, "Hey, I am ok we made it fine to his house.", 

She replies, "That's great, please stay safe and careful, and you two really need to talk Demetri, and tell him I said thanks for not breaking your arm." he shivers when she says it like that. They say their goodbyes and hang up.

Hawk comes back with food and drinks, and sets it on his table, saying that "Demetri you can take a shower if you want." almost like old times if he closes his eyes, 

He replies, "Thanks, I will in a bit.", they just kept staring at each other, "Sam said thanks for not going through with it.", Hawk says nothing, "Why didn't you do it though Hawk?"

"I honestly don't know, I was questioning the power I would be giving up for you, if I don't break your arm. I just as I knew that if I broke it, nothing would ever be the same between us again, I knew that if I that if I broke your arm I could go to juvey. I knew I already fucked up, so much already with our relationship, I was not easy on you at all, so it would hide all my guilt about you. You have been everything really, my obsession, my pain, my shame, my anger, my rage. I didn't know how to deal with, so I just kept piling it on. Now everything is unraveling." 

"What now, then?" looking a little frazzled by his honest words. 

"Right now, you could stay the night."

"No offence Hawk, I am not comfortable in the same room with you, much less sleep here." 

Hawk looks a little sad at that statement, "You could sleep in the guest room then, and I can help you massage your shoulder."

Demetri looks at him like he his crazy, "Thanks I'll sleep there, but I will get someone to rub it tomorrow, don't worry about it."

"It will get stiff by then, I know you don't like it, but its for the best Demetri." 

"Ok fine, does your mom know about everything?", 

"She knows enough."

Demetri nods replying, "Thanks for the food. I am going to shower so I will need clothes though.", 

"I will get you some." 

"Thanks." and they awkwardly part ways.

Demetri thinks he is crazy to be staying at his house already, but the old habits die hard. And it will be a messy road back, but one that needs to be taken seriously, for them to work at all in any form.

In the bathroom he stares at the bruised arm, it was already getting stiff, sighing he kept rotating it to get some relief. His torso was littered with more bruises and marks from tonight, along with the old ones as well. The majority of the ones he could see, and the ones he couldn't, ran deep and was caused by the person outside the door, he was crazy for doing this. All because he wanted his Eli back, all for Eli, he is willing to make deals, and truces with the devil.

Hawk couldn't believe his night would end like this, with former best friend, turned enemy to what were they now? That was the question. Whom he saved from himself tonight, and was staying the night like old times, and currently is in bathroom. Its a complicated mess. He doesn't know what he feeling now, he no longer the prime alpha of Cobra Kai now. He gave all that up for Demetri, stopping the beast from too far, on the one person he was never to hurt in the first place, but that changed in a heartbeat, now things changed once again.

There will be repercussions for tonight from cobra kai, for being merciful, for protecting Demetri, for caring, for falling back into old habits with him. Tory said he should watch his back, and Demetri fired back he doesn't have to worry, cause he has friends to watch it. Something about that statement made him feel an inkling of hope for them, even if it was only said in projecting a united front in front the snakes.

This must be jarring for Demetri too, more so than him cause Hawk was the cause of his many pains. They have a lot of shit to go through. So much to fix.

He hears the bathroom door open, and a shockingly shirtless Demetri covered in bruises exited the bathroom. Towel on his shoulders, sweatpants a little tight, and the t-shirt that gave him in his hands, holy shit, that was a sight. He remembered Demetri who wasn't as tall yet, and had no muscle at all on his body, this Demetri though, had muscle on him. A lean torso, taller, someone who can punch back, put someone through a trophy case, and tackle him on football field. He has changed too, all this change was caused by him though. Making sure Demetri feared him, this new Demetri made his emotions feel weird and unfamiliar.

He started swallowing the lump in his throat, trying to stop ogling, and tried to channel his mind elsewhere saying, "Your shoulder looks like shit already." which it really did.

"It does, and it hurts like a bitch." he said wincing prodding it.

"Sit." he said gesturing to the chair in front of him, 

Demetri sits down, facing his back to Hawk. Yes, this is crazy right now, his flight or fight instincts are going haywire now. He feels fingers prod the arm, and goose bumps explode all over his body, and Hawk presses deeper, trying to not go to rough. He digs his fingers into the spot, kneading it at a slow pace, working it out, all directions, encouraging the blood to flow properly, and remove the stiffness.

He is very gentle with the movements, and Demetri hasn't gotten anything from him, like that for about eight months now, and it shakes him to his core, how much he missed it. They really have so much to fix, he could feel the angst fest coming from a mile away. 

He lets out a moan at a particularly good rub, and is instantly embarrassed, but shuts up immediately, and lets him carry on. Hawk goes on for a few minutes more, and Demetri says "It's ok now, you could probably do another one in the morning. Thanks." 

"Yea off course." 

Demetri hurriedly puts on his t shirt now, and he still has goose bumps all over him from the memory of Hawk's soothing touches. "I should get to-",

"I am sorry Demetri he blurts out, I know that word will never be enough, and I know you don't trust me, but that's understandable, but today was a start of that change."

Demetri froze on the chair not wanting to cry here in front of him, but it was strange to actually hear those words from its almost like Eli was there for a minute. He gets up and turns around quickly, and gets into Hawk's space, and Hawk looks surprised that he is right up in his face,

"You turned us into something else, you turned us into soldiers on the opposite sides, and you had a change of heart some eight months later, and you think that's something! I mean I am glad you didn't break my arm, but why the hell was that even an option for us! Us who used to have nights for us alone, us who slept in the same bed wrapped up in each other, us who had equal standing in the world, us who would been together forever. But you became the devil that hunted me, that grim reaper tattoo you have is so fucking fitting. I thought you would kill me one day Hawk, you erased my Eli from existence after all, and you erased the old Demetri from existence, and you think sorry can cut it-", 

He laughed out so fucking hard, "If I have make deals with devils to get Eli back, I will play nice with you from now on, cause we need you to win this war! I am glad you are on our side now, but I am not happy to be here at this point, with the one person who was my everything, and you decided that wasn't enough for you. If having the devil in my presence is what will have to happen now, maybe I can close my eyes, and pretend you are Eli when I don't have to directly look at you. Now are you done trying to make yourself feel better?, I am going to bed!", and he turns and storms out the room slamming the door.

If he would have remained there, he would seen Hawk with tears running down his face, at Demetri's raw barrage of unforgiving words.

\-----------------------------------------

A/N:I don't know what's gonna happen here yet :A/N


	7. Disposable Teens pt.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hours from that hellish visit from Eli, Sam found him on the floor completely numb. Lots of moments and truths and conversations happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Two hours from that hellish visit from Eli, Sam found him on the floor completely numb. Lots of moments and truths and conversations happen.
> 
> :A/N

When Sam found him on the floor, completely numb two hours later, while helping him up and cleaning up his face, she asked him "Does he still want to train?",

He says "Yes! I need that right now, and doesn't want to waste her father's time, they will talk later, can she stay the night?"

"Yes, I will tell them an excuse. Don't worry, even if I cannot stay we will facetime later." he nodded, 

His first training was going well, and they started of very slowly, since Sensei said he was unsure, since this is only the second time he has to rehabilitate and re-teach someone. But Robby's arm wasn't broken, so it's a process for him too. He had some ideas for the long run, to change up his training as he got back the use of the arm. 

Which will be very soon, so they went back to basics, and taught him lots, so he wasn't out of the game yet, and he was feeling much better than he did in months. So yes he was glad for those small things after the emotional upheaval from today.

One hour at a time, he can get through this.

Sam had gotten to stay the night, explaining that Demetri is depressed right now, and needs an emergency sleepover, also he has stuff to teach her for school she cannot understand, their parents agreed cause how devastated Demetri looked.

Sensei left saying her mom will drop her things of soon. 

Ms. Larusso did drop it quickly, and she showered and they were in his room, helping her with the school work while he finished his. After his mom went in for the night, and they locked the door, and he told her every gritty detail, she was happy, shocked, angry and afraid but "It's not as horrible as you think." 

"Oh why not?!" 

"That's a win for you, he came to you Demetri. He came here for whatever the reason, and you started talking how ever rough it was, but all this is a step in your direction, and a step away from Cobra Kai. Cause he is somehow on your side now, however fucked up. You go in a fight again he will have to protect you, or he will be forced to see you get hurt, or step in himself and man up and protect you. 

Cause he was mad you are still training, you are not backing down like he hoped, you are a lot stronger than he thought! And now you know the gritty truth about why he did it, and you know where you each other stand now. No matter how you might hate him, and you have every fucking right to do so, in fact always remember what he is. But he is your devil, and he cares for you still, I am not saying to not be careful of him, and get some vengeance on his ass for all the abuse but, you now have the devil on your side, who loves you."

"Shit! why does that make sense now? I knew you would be upfront with me, and tell as you saw it, I have some hope now, that he is not completely lost to me." He started looking happy again. 

"Nope he is not. Oh I didn't get to tell you with everything, Miguel is back at school today and found out, how your arm was broken! Hawk and Miguel broke up over it, they aren't friends anymore he doesn't like what is happening the new Cobra Kai either, and told him off." She said biting her lip.

"Oh My God! that's great he is back, oh my Miguel such the gentleman, WAIT! When did all this happen?" Demetri was standing now. 

"First half of the day. Why?"

Demetri's mouth popped open "Holy shit Sam! That's why he was here today, because of Miguel, that's why he admitted what he did!!!" He said jumping in place, with a smile of his face.

"HOLY shit! He felt guilty, that's why he stayed with you today, ate with you, did your dishes, stayed quiet while you did your school work, and wanted updates on your arm! Holy god!", with huge smile on her face.

Demetri's world view flipped one again!

\-----------------------------------------------

Two days later, he finally has time to think about that night with Sam's words, he was tied up with training which was perfection. Sensei was doing great, and he had a huge history project in the works, and he using legos to do it, it's the most genius to thing ever. But time consuming, his teacher told him do something simpler, as to not overtax himself since he did not have a partner, but this is Demetri they are talking about. So yes he very busy, so busy to think about everything.

So he gives himself an hour or just himself, and lays down on his bed, and goes through everything since Eli turned into Hawk. Their rollercoaster of a relationship, cause there were some insanely good moments, but some equally horrible ones. And through it all Demetri's love for him never faltered, and apparently Eli loved him too, in his fucked up way. Maybe it started with good intentions, and then he was being egged on to break his arm.

And if Eli didn't do that, they would have done something worse on him. Which he could believe, maybe a permanent stay in the hospital. He thought about Miguel, and how much he went through and shivered at the thought. Miguel was such a fucking fighter.

But he also thinks if Eli wasn't so deep in listening to Kreese, they could have had time for themselves maybe date normally. And that hurt, being denied being with him, he misses all their hugs, touches, them comforting each other, them having movie nights. He has never been kissed, he always hoped it would be his sweet Eli. 

But now he would have to kiss Hawk not Eli, he didn't hate that idea, the fucker was hot now, but it was the fact things started to go bad with him. He had a lot of hate associated with him, and his alpha stupidity, it may be awkward for a long time. And while this was a while away he was just thinking in general, they will need to try and take it slow.

Shaking his head from where it went, what the hell is wrong with him, he probably is tired. He closed eyes and found himself sleeping, and waking up when he heard the doorbell ring, it was 10 am Wednesday morning, who could that be now? He shook himself and went downstairs quickly, and looked through the blinds first making sure, "HOLY shit!" he said smiling happily and flinging his door wide open, and there was a smiling and standing Miguel. "Holy shit Miguel! You are looking great come in."

Demetri got a little teary eyed when he saw him, and he closed the door, and hugged him hard one handed, "I am so happy you came, come sit. Hi, I am so proud of you, I knew you could do this."

"Hey Demetri, thanks so much. God I am sorry about your arm!" He looked so pissed off. 

"Sam told me what you did, and thank you for defending me to your best friend." 

"But you are our best friend too, and we went through too much, and fucking Kyler sealed my choice. You are not allowed to thank me for being human. And having common sense." He looked so betrayed and angry.

"Hold that thought, come with me in the kitchen there food here, snacks and my project. We can work on it, while we talk.", so they changed location, and they sat down when they had everything, and resumed there conversation. 

"Yes thanks still I am grateful. Also how come you are here? Don't you have school right now? Not that I am not glad you are here, I was going call you to chat, we have a lot to catch on, you wouldn't believe."

"That's why I am here, I had an appointment with the doctors. Instead of going home mom dropped me here, and he will pick me back up later, sorry I didn't even call before."

"Again I am glad you are here, it has been a long time since you have been here. I hope you start coming round back regularly, I miss you!"

"Same, I miss our friendship, especially with Eli, that idiot. It pisses me off so much what he did to you Demetri I could have socked him so hard."

"Its ok Sam highlighted how pissed off you are. I am glad!"

"Again it's the right thing to do-", 

"-but yea where do we start? I guess from the start when you moved here there are some things I have to tell you, I have always been in love with Eli, when he went back to Cobra Kai, that was the beginning of the end for us."

He continued telling him everything that happened things he didn't know, things he did already suspected. And everything that happened the day he came over. The day Miguel confronted him about how he broke his arm, and how said he did it to save him from the of snakes, so they wouldn't do something worse, so he wouldn't end up like Miguel in the hospital. And how I was his.

"Holy shit he loves you back!" 

"Yup thats what Sam said too."

"That's insane! He did look guilty when I was yelling at him in school that day, and Sam is right, he is walking back towards you. However hard it may now be, yall will be fine, after a lot of work though, but you all need to communicate a lot."

"Now you tell me your saga", he said smiling wide, 

And Miguel filled in on him so from the early days what they talked about earlier, to when him and Sam broke up due to the misunderstandings, to the Tory mistake to what happened to Cobra Kai while he was away and joined Miyagi do. How he brought back the medal to Robby, how he fought Eli to get it. How Kreese was poison and Sensei was right, the school fight that caused this. 

How Tory never looked for him at the hospital, how he heard what happened when Sensei went back to the dojo, after the fight and how brainwashed Eli was. How Sensei felt so guilty about Miguel, he was going to stay away from him, but he said he trusted him, now he owes him to help him get his legs back, and they did it in less than six months together. How him and Sam were graviting back together slowly, how Eli was always there in hospital with him, and how sad he was to see the real Cobra Kai fall, and here they were caught up.

"Holy shit that's a lot of stuff. But I am glad you told me now we all caught up, and really that's a lot so shit I have never even heard about, I think I have brain leakage now. He said laughing "I am glad that you and Sam are going back towards each other. You deserved a second chance."

He said smiling "Me too. Thanks Demetri.", 

"Thanks for returning the medal of honor.", 

"Anytime.",

"It hurt Sensei a lot."

"Anytime, also how is training going?"

"Oh my god it's just what I needed, we go almost 3-4 days on week and a day in the weekend depends on our schedule. It's a blessing it keeps me sane and keeps the endorphins in my head which is much needed, I am sure you will be the same way when you start back.",

"I hope so I miss it so badly."

"Don't worry you will be a duck to water!"

"The one with no rhythm."

And Demetri busted out laughing so hard, "Oh my god! You idiot I don't want to laugh at your pain.", 

And they continued hanging out, and helping Demetri with that project, "Could this kid ever do something simple?",

"No not really!" and having just pure laughs, that they hadn't had in a long time, it felt right they deserved some sort of normalcy.

\-----------------------------------------------------

That night his mom was out, and around 7pm he was still downstairs with that project, he is just about ready to throw it out the door. When he heard a knock on the back door, his throat closed up this seemed oddly familiar, he knew who it was, and he actually started fixing his hair and shit then stopped himself. He was trying to calm himself as walked towards the back door, and yup there was all in black, by the door he see him clearly. The memories of his words flooded him instantly, but he was trying to calm himself down,

Deep breaths, Deep breaths, Deep breaths trying not get a panic attack, he has this under control he doesn't need to be this weak. Remember Sam's words is not a bad thing, so he carefully opened the back door, "Hey Eli whats up?"

"Can we talk inside?" he said,

"Yes.", and he opened the door and let him be in front this time, and he followed Eli into the kitchen, "How can I help you?" 

He was standing by the kitchen island looking tense, "I needed to come see how you are, after what I told you! I understand I dropped a lot on you."

"Yes you did, you will know when I want to talk about that, but as you can see I am fine Eli. I was hurt and confused, still so fucking angry at you for a million things. But I am handling it, plus I don't have time to brood as you can see," gesturing to his project, and other homework piling up on him. "I bit of more than I can chew, so my brain is busy and cannot think about that right now, there is only so much you can do with one hand."

It was then that Eli seemed to notice mass of brown and green on the table, eyes opening wide, "What the fuck is that Demetri? Don't tell me that is the history project." 

"Yup it is!" he said looking sheepish.

"Why didn't you do something simpler?"

"Have you ever known me to do so?"

"No," he said smirking, "You are nuts.", he said coming on the other side of the table. "I will help you tell me what to do, and you try and finish some of the other stuff, how long is your mom out?"

"We have till 10, I could order a pizza."

"Sounds good.," and they stayed like that, only on the topic of school work and Eli disappeared out the back like the ninja, when she pulled up in the yard. When she came in it was to she her smiling son in the kitchen,

"You look happy," kissing him on his head, "You got pizza!"

"Yup mom I was hungry, and I made serious progres today.", 

"That's great hun, don't stay up too late, get some rest."

\-------------------------------------------

Sam was here three days later, deep in her half of the history project, and trying to help Demetri with his, it was starting to look so fucking awesome. She understood he had a big brain, and great intellect it was nice to see in spite of all his stress he still has his passion and imagination. 

He told her how Hawk came, and visited the night and he handled it, and he volunteered to help him with the project so he could finish his others. They didn't talk about the topic yet that's understandable, she thinks it will happen as soon as he was done with this monstrosity, and his brain could recalibrate on something else.

It was probably nice to have Hawk around however brief, but it probably brought back good memories of them together before everything went to hell. 

"I have some news, too, Robby came to the dojo and saw me and Miguel flirting, and talking. Things got heated so I told them to shut up, and sit down and communicate, and we spent four hours re hashing everything, making up, and apologizing. Robby said he is happy if they start over, and he is not looking to be in a relationship right now. And if Sensei Larusso would take him back, cause his dad as much he wants to stay there, he is not prepared. So he would be staying with us until his dad fixes himself up a bit."

"Shit that's amazing! I am glad he is back, and has some sense in him, also that he made up with yall. I am happy that worked out, you all better tell him about my arm, before he goes and finds Eli."

"Yea we told him what he did, and that you two are repairing yourselves, so don't hunt him down.", and she gives Demetri his number again, "He said he wants to get back in touch with the few friends he has, juvey was a mind fuck."

"I could believe that, I am sure he needs all the ears he can get right now." nodding in sympathy, "It would be nice to have him back as a friend, it was cool hanging out with him. It would nice to continue that." 

"Same it would be nice to friends with him, without the relationship clouding everything.",

"Agreed, but now you Miguel could properly rekindle your relationship." now he said waggling his eyebrows at her, 

She snorted and said, "No comment here!" 

"Well he is going to be here in a bit so yeahhh." Looking not sorry at all,

"You set me up!" looking betrayed,

"Off course, I mean you all live off my drama, so lemme get some back it's only fair." hand on his waist,

She laughed hard, "Well when you put it like that.",

About an hour later, Miguel shows up with food, and it was nice to have them here, together to see all the push and pull between them. Sam has a permanent smile on her face again, one he hasn't seen in forever. Again they attempt to help him finish his project, so he can finish his other school work, and they all get to laugh and chill just be, and not worry about the the war outside their door.

\------------------------------------------------------

Demetri is in his room two days later, reading a book that is on his reading list, he has to write an essay on it afterwards, he took a break from that thing. He is almost finished anyway thank gods. It's 11am and he is full swing of it on his bed laying down, and he hears a harsh knock on his back door, his heart starts to race. It's like a pavlovian response now, anytime he hears a knock on the back door home when he is alone.

He goes out his room, and down the stairs, and yup there was Eli at the back door, and he looks pissed, he swallows hard, he will always have a response to him now when he is angry. His hands are sweating, he opens it and asks his voice shaky, "What's up? Why are you angry?" 

"Let me in, we need to talk!", he said pushing the door and going in, not waiting on him and they end up in the living room, 

"So tell me what's wrong Eli?" Demetri asked as he sat down on the single couch, and he was right in the other chair across from him, looking at with so much anger,

"Robby is back and he is friends with Miguel now, while he still angry me for breaking your arm, why is that?"

"Maybe cause we three we friends first, and you him are close Eli, have you tried to talk to him at all. He is angry cause you did this to me, he is angry you gave up on Sensei Lawrence, who despite me not liking him much did a lot for you!", Eli got up and started pacing in front the couch angrily,

"Miguel and Robby could hit each other back on an almost even playing field, I cannot do that with you, he sees it as something unforgivable. Like on a sexual assault level, that's his example not mines-", he snorted hard clenched his fists, at the sexual assault statement, "but is willing to meet you halfway if you will talk to him, since you and me are trying to repair." he continued pacing hard.

"Robby threw away his pride, even it was confusing at first for him, and they sat down and communicated all the misunderstandings between them, and chose to restart. Did you even try to do anything like that, or did you think just being with me would give you his good graces?" Eli huffed out, saying nothing still pacing, proving Demetri right.

"Are you done with your tantrum now?", then he was in front Demetri again so fucking fast, and he flinched, and turned to his head to the side, exposing his neck. Eli's hand went to his neck that he exposed and gripped it hard, "And why is Miguel here all the fucking time now?" he whispered so sinsterly in ear, making him get goosebumps all over, "Hmm do you like him now? Since he is the gentleman type you like so much." 

He pulls away from his hold hard and stands up, laughing hard and sad, "That would simple thing wouldn't it Eli! Then we both would never have to see each other again-", Eli comes back into his circle, gripped the side of his neck again hard, "I told you were mines Demetri!", gripped him even harder, "and I fucking mean it, you need to remember that!" They were breathing the same air now, his eyes in full rage,

"You need to act properly, cause everyone just wants you back to normal, we miss you Eli. I don't want someone I am actually scared of, being only thing I could ever love. Cause that's just fucking sad, and wrong something has to be wrong with me, because I still do fucking love you, after all the hell you put me through!" and he starts crying now. 

They stare at each other for a long minute, and Demetri pulls away hard from him, and walks away from him heading for the kitchen to get tissues. He knows Eli is following him, eyes boring into his back, "Use your words Eli I cannot read your mind." he says with his tear filled voice, trying to clean his face up.

"You love me? Still I didn't think you would, I know I have made the bold statements of you being mines, which I mean fully. But you said nothing about since then, so I had no idea you still would." he sounded shocked.

"I had a long talk with both Sam and Miguel, and I had a little time to actually process what you said, and did and they both said that some of what you did made sense. Still very fucked up and wrong, and I should get revenge on you sometime in the future. But our situation is not as hopeless as I would think, yes you broke me in so many ways, but my heart refused to give you up. Then I knew something had to be wrong with me, to want to give you a chance again and see what happens, instead of leaving you in the dust." and he he walks in the middle of the kitchen, in front of the kitchen table, and starts pacing for minute or two.

"I don't think anything is wrong with you, are a much better person than me."

Demetri snorts, "That's something we can agree on fully. I will be back.", and he went upstairs to sort out his face, but looking his neck which stung somewhat, and he sees Eli's hand bruises on his neck, and curses.

He stormed back downstairs, to see him sitting on a chair on the island, and he said, "You fucker I have your hand marks on my neck! My mother will want to know why I have a handprint on my neck, when I was not supposed to be hurt while I was home you idiot!" and he hit him on his arm, and he was laughing at him, "What am I going to say to her Eli?" he hit him again, "Stop laughing at me again this is your fault! Maybe I really should give Miguel a try for real then-" he stopped laughing and froze so fast, and that earlier angry look came back so fast, you would swear they were totally different people, "at least I won't end up with injuries all the fucking time Eli-" Demetri started walking away from him, and back towards the table, "I am sure he will know how to handle me with care, since he is really a gentleman, and I have a fucking beast to contend with all the fucking-," 

He gets grabbed roughly by his hips, pushing him to side and lifting him onto the top of the table, the project on the other end thank god, and he was pulling him towards Eli, "Ohhh Demetri you still have bite in you still, that's good! You really wanna push those buttons right now, when I have just calmed down, because you are really lucky you are still injured, and still a virgin. Cause the things I would have done to you otherwise, for that statement, you wouldn't be able to walk for days, and you will have bruises many to many to hide. And everyone would know who did that to you, so piss me off all you want when you get back your hands you will pay." he growled out in Demetri's face. 

"Promise." He said cheekily,

"Yes very much so!",

And Demetri pulls him in to his first kiss, he is done being afraid of him, it was sweet, raw, and long, so long I think they forgot to breathe. But they didn't go further, he could tell Eli was wary about the cast and the fact that he is a virgin, and they are still fixing them. They also unblocked each other now on their phones, makes it easier to communicate.

They spent the afternoon together, and yes he helped Demetri with that project again, and they actually had conversations, healthy ones. Until his mom came round 4pm, he had to hide his neck, but and he was happy again, and when he left again he knew this was major progress.

\--------------------------------------------

A/N: I thought my Hawk was irredeemable but this happened. I am glad this is my favourite chapter so far.

:A/N

\-------------------------------------


End file.
